This invention relates to covering plants, floral bouquets, fruit baskets and the like for purposes of display and transportation, and in particular an elastic covering for a variety of sizes of such displays.
Florists utilize many specific items to attractively display and assist in convenient transport for hanging baskets, bouquets, fruit baskets, and floral arrangements. In addition completely flexible wrappings such as decorated paper and plastic sheets are employed to cover the limitless number of sizes and shapes retail florists must constantly process. Versatile, attractive, and functional wrapping materials are clearly desirable for dealing with these myriad floral packaging problems.
The instant invention addresses these problems by providing an elastic wrap to fit virtually any object encountered in day to day floral retailing. Further, the elastic wrap provides a convenient means for simultaneously supplying a pot cover for planters and similar items.